


On a Hair trigger

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Weird AUs/Plot Bunnies??? [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cloudy Skull, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gun Kink, Hurt No Comfort, Language, M/M, Mentions of Skull fucking, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Skull stands up for himself. Freedom tastes like gun-metal upon his lips.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Weird AUs/Plot Bunnies??? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	On a Hair trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Just tryna figure out the romantic dynamic between these two. Halp.

Reborn doesn't like it when things don't go his way. He is a creature of habit. He dislikes losing control almost as much as he loathes surprises.  
So you can imagine his anger when, just one day after Verde officially declared that they would not grow any more, Skull just walked up to the door. Duffle bag up on his shoulder and a placating grin already in place. "Well! It was nice while it lasted! Bye bye~!" 

Their stupid lackey isn't even trying to sneak out. He's just straight up trying to walk out on them. As if Reborn would just let him leave anyway. Skull seems to think he has a choice in the matter! Can't have that now, can we?  
So Reborn moves forward and slams the door shut before Skull can even pull it open fully. And just to prove a point, he also presses a gun into Skull's back. "Where do you think are you going, lackey?" 

As expected, Skull freezes up, going stiff as a board. Less expected, however, is the downright exhausted sigh that leaves the weakest of the I Prescelti Sette. Skull turns around smoothly, frowning up at Reborn defiantly. And isn't that in itself already a deviation from the norm? Reborn is none to please and he gets downright pissed when Skull opens those pretty lips of his in a half snarl. "Look, Senpai. I've been real patient with you so far. But my name, is Skull. If it helps you remember, just think of me telling you to go Skull-fuck yourse-" 

Admittedly, Reborn didn't expect the mockery, but that's easily remedied by forcing Skull back against the door and pressing the gun hard into his stomach. "I asked you a question, Lackey." 

And suddenly, for some reasom, Skull narrows his eyes, his adorable pout turning into a sharper scowl. It's a bit of a surprise how furious he actually manages to look. "Yeah yeah. Your empty threats don't scare me anymore."

And Reborn is actually that taken aback that he just frowns down at his suddenly disobedient Cloud. Skull looks up at him, frowning right back at him and stepping away from him and up against the door, leaning his back against it and crossing his arms. He looks... Utterly relaxed. "Go ahead. Shoot me. I dare you." 

Reborn raises his gun at the offer, setting it against Skull's forehead and staring the Cloud down with chilling eyes. Lesser men burst into tears whenever he glared at them like this. Why is Skull unaffected?

Skull just tilts his head lightly, almost seeming to nuzzle up against the barrel of his gun, looking up at him with hooded eyes. There is an unholy, chaotic gleam in those amethyst colored eyes... "Go ahead. Shoot me dead." 

And Skull can't be sane anymore. Why the fuck... What is going on?  
Reborn isn't one to back down from a challenge. He clicks of the safety instead, caressing his finger faintly against the trigger. Just one twitch and he'd... How the hell did things escalate to this?! 

Skull huffs a low chuckle then, reaching up a hand and grabbing his gun by the barrel, pulling it down to his lips and staring up at him calmly.  
"Of all people, I expected you to be able to resist my charms. This is a disappointment..." 

And then this man has the audacity to press an actual kiss to the tip of his gun's barrel, his eyes half lidden, the lively purple there now almost entirely gone. Replaced by something much, much darker... Reborn feels a zing of excitement rush through the tidal wave of fury. "You have no charms, you worthless Cloud. Step away from the door." 

Skull raises an eyebrow up at him, blinking calm and slowly. "Go ahead. Shoot me." There is an absolutely unholy gleam in Skull's eyes, corrupting the lovely sparkle of a challenge that's right there. "I'm not scared to die like this. On the cusp of freedom... What a way to go." 

His Cloud is completely fucking insane. Reborn knew this worthless man had issues, but Suicidal tendencies? He'd expected better of his Lackey. "What a way to go indeed." 

And he's about to pull the damn trigger. To blow this pretty face pieces. He's actually about to kill Skull. That thought gives him pause, enough for Skull to brush his hand up along the barrel, pressing his hand against Reborn's lightly then. Skull's bare skin is soft and so so pale... That should not be his point of focus right now. "Stop beating around the bush, Renato. Pull the fucking trigger." 

And this insane, idiotic Cloud actually pushes down on Reborn's trigger-finger, almost forcing the shot, but Reborn resists it in the last moment. Now, things are becoming concerning. He can deal with a Cloud that has Suicidal tendencies. But one that's actively trying to get him to kill them? That shit is dangerous.

Reborn is frozen solid and Skull heaves a deep, disappointed sigh. "Either you kill me right here, or you will let me leave. The choice is up to you, for now. The moment I set foot outside..." 

Here, Skull smiles a soft, much more familiar smile. "The moment I set foot outside, you will never see me again. Unless I allow you to find me."

Reborn is a little overwhelmed with just about everything. All he manages to say is. "Lackey..." 

It instantly wipes the happiness off of Skull's face. He scowls at him, pushing away from the door and Reborn reflexively takes a step back. Just enough for Skull to turn and rip the door open entirely. He doesn't cross the threshold, turning back to him and glaring at him. 

The sun is just rising behind Skull, bathing the fields outside in bright colours, breaking over the mess of purple hair and leaving just a touch of pure gold. Skull is glowing and Reborn is enraptured by it. "Go skull-fuck yourself, Senpai. I'm out." 

And Reborn is left there on his own in the next moment. Feeling a little bit like he's just attempted to fight a natural catastrophe. He's gone up against the gods and been banished from heaven for his blasphemous transgressions. Skull actually pulled free off his grasp... 

Watch that retreating shadow is... It makes something in him purr. His Cloud finally managed to stand up for himself... How intriguing...  
Reborn wants to hunt Skull down, tame him, chain him. He wants to teach Skull how to wield that glorious rage...  
But for now Reborn stands still, watching, waiting. Waiting for his heart to settle. 

Reborn has to... To think about all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this any good? What could I improve? 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Don't forget to grab a Muffin on your way out! 🧁🧁🧁


End file.
